Behind the Scenes
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: Random people get hired to film the cutscenes for the new Sonic game. But when something happens, and one of the actresses is nearly killed...will they find out who is the would-be killer? Major randomness and other crap enclosed w/ mysteries. Hurray!
1. Chapter 1

** Welcome to the randomness of GhostKing. Beware: She is high on sugar. She might kill you. Anyway, read on, Readers! AND REVIEW!**

Shadow the Hedgehog stood on a small hill, overlooking a city. A random newspaper blew by and he only got a glance at the headline; something about a comet and a beer festival next week or something. He ignored it and thought to himself, _Shadow the Hedgehog…why does that name haunt me? It's the only thing I can remember…_

That was about when the small hill collapsed and he fell face first in the dirt.

"CUT!"

Shadow stood up and brushed dirt out of his eyes, turning towards where a very tanned teenage girl with long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail was sitting in a director's chair with a giant megaphone and a giant hat that blared DIRECTOR in case you didn't know that before. She did the 'time out' symbol with her hands and then pushed her nerdy glasses back up on her nose.

"Why did that hill collapse?" She demanded. "I thought we had stuff keeping it held up!"

"Shadow gained weight!" Sonic shouted, running by randomly.

"Ah, no matter. We just need to find another hill." The girl jumped down from the chair and grabbed her megaphone. "ALL RIGHT PEOPLE, WE'RE GONNA FIND ANOTHER HILL! MOVE OUT!"

And everyone moved out.

Everyone consisted of the director, who was Lordoftheghostking28, Shadow, Sonic, and Silver. Some people stopped to stare as the bizarre group walked by and as they occasionally stopped people to ask them if they knew where a good sized hill was. They had been hired to film all the cut scenes to the new SEGA game, in which all the graphic content didn't actually happen. (They're just actors, do not attempt this at home. No one was shot in the making of this game.)

"Um, excuse me, sir…do you know where I could find a medium sized hill, possibly with a tree nearby overlooking a city?" GhostKing asked.

"Erm…" The guy said.

"Ok, never mind."

"Wait, why do you need a hill?"

" 'Cuz we're filming the cut scenes for the new Sonic game." GhostKing said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, ok."

"I hate this job." Shadow muttered.

"Hey, be happy. You get your own game…finally." GhostKing said.

"And plus we're rich!" Sonic said, jumping in circles. "I THINK I'LL BUY A CAR!"

"Why do you need a car?" Silver asked.

"Cuz they're pretty!"

GhostKing rolled her eyes. "Ok, well…whatever. Come on. I see a hill."

So they went to the hill and set up all the recording crap again and got ready to film. The sun was sort of setting in the background, so it added to the awesomeness effect.

So the camera panned to the right where Shadow was standing. A random newspaper came and accidentally caught an updraft, sticking itself to his face.

"AAAGH! STUPID WEATHER!" Shadow shouted, taking a step while waving his arms wildly and falling off the hill with a loud _thump_.

"CUT!" GhostKing facepalmed.

Meanwhile Sonic was laughing so hard his face turned red and he gasped, "We should put that on America's Funniest Videos…"

"I don't think so." GhostKing growled, walking around the hill to find Shadow face-first in the dirt again. "You ok?"

"Never better," Shadow hissed.

"Then let's re-film."

**SCENE 1, TAKE 3…**

Once again the camera panned to the right where Shadow was standing. A random newspaper came and stuck to his leg briefly before floating away. Shadow thought to himself again,_ Shadow the Hedgehog. Why does that name haunt me? It's the only thing I can remember…That and that…gruesome image_…

"CUT! PERFECT! EPIC WIN, WOOT!" GhostKing cheered.

"Thank you. I'm going home now." Shadow Chaos Controlled out of there, leaving the director and the other actors.

"This movie business is weird." Sonic decided.

"Yep." GhostKing said.

So they called it a day and went home.

** XxXxXxXx**

"So you got the first scene done?" The producer asked. His name is supershadower and he had slicked back black hair and sunglasses on along with a black suit. Overall he looked like a secret service agent.

"Yep." GhostKing handed the disk with the first scene of the game on it to him.

"_Just_ the first scene?"

"Well, we can't exacally film multiple scenes like that in one day! And besides, the second scene takes place in space and we need to set it up." GhostKing rolled her eyes.

"Well, just work extra hard tomorrow." supershadower said.

"I will." GhostKing left and headed to her car, which was a black SUV with a red and blue intertwining stripe down the sides. She got in the car and freaked out because someone was in the backseat.

"Hi, GhostKing!" Silver said. "I locked myself out of my house and I decided you were closest so I came here and I saw your car and it was unlocked so I took a nap."

"Aren't you psychic? Can't you just unlock your house?" GhostKing sighed.

"…I never thought of that…" Silver said thoughtfully.

"Ok, well…I'm a scary driver, just warning." GhostKing put the car in reverse and nearly killed the building behind her.

Silver passed out when GhostKing went 50 in a 25 MPH zone.

** XxXxXxXx**

Meanwhile in a nearby dark alley, someone was sitting there, looking like a hobo. In fact, he _was_ a hobo. Partly because if he used his power the police would find him again and partly because no one would hire him. This guy had been locked away for about a year and he was waiting for revenge. Revenge on GhostKing and her little FanFic characters. Revenge on them all. Once he was done in this dimension of FanFic-ness he would move on to the next…

** XxXxXxXx**

** Those of you who have read ****The Mysteriously Mysterious Thing**** will sort of know who this is. I've been waiting for a time to bring this guy back and this is perfect! SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL THEY FINISH FILMING ALL THE CUTSCENES? WILL THEY ALL GET A BONUS FROM SUPERSHADOWER? WILL GHOSTKING BE A BETTER DIRECTOR AND FIND HILLS THAT DON'T COLLAPSE? WILL SILVER GET HIS OWN GAME? Probably not…**

** Stay tuned!**

** XxXxXxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER 2**

GhostKing was awakened the next morning by a loud pounding at the door. She opened it to find Silver standing there again, looking lost. He had been sleepwalking again.

"…Where am I?" he asked, confused.

"My apartment," GhostKing said. "which is a good three miles from yours."

"Dang, that explains why I'm so hungry."

"Go away before I have a sugar rush and cause things to happen to everyone." GhostKing warned. "I have a giant pitcher of Kool-Aid and it's loaded with a ton of sugar."

"OK! OK! I'M LEAVING!" Silver screamed, running away.

(To see what GhostKing is like when she writes FanFics on a sugar rush, read GhostKing Screws up Time and Space one and two and you'll see. It's quite scary.)

GhostKing went back to bed and dreamed of sports drinks.

** XxXxXxXx**

Shadow grabbed Maria's hand and pulled her along the long and deserted hallway on the ARK. They got pretty far before a squad of soldiers caught up with them. One of them raised his gun…

…and dropped it.

"CUT!" GhostKing shouted over the guy's cursing.

"AW, COME ON, WE'VE BEEN FILMING THIS SCENE SINCE FOREVER!" Sonic shouted on the sidelines.

"All right, re-do it! Back to square one!" GhostKing shouted.

Everyone went back to square one and re-did it again. Only this time Maria lost a shoe as she ran.

"Crap…CUT!" GhostKing facepalmed. "Ok, guy with gun…you need to keep a firmer grip on your gun and Maria needs to tie her shoes. Go, make it happen!"

As said, it mostly happened. The soldier raised his gun and shot.

"MARIA!" Shadow shouted, pulling her out of the way as the very real and very hard bullet struck the wall just inches from her head. The soldier that shot dropped the gun in surprise and backed up as though it would bite him.

"CUT! What happened?" GhostKing threw the megaphone in the air, where it landed on Silver's head. She jumped up from the director's chair and ran onto the set. "Was that a bullet? A _real_ bullet? Not the blank we planned on?"

"I know I'm suppost to die in this scene…but I thought it was just in the scene!" Maria gasped.

"Same here…What happened to the blank?" GhostKing retrieved the gun from where it had been dropped. "I had this thing with me all day until about ten minuets ago, when I gave it to you."

"I didn't do anything. I swear!" The soldier said. "Why would I try to kill someone?"

"I don't know. But until I find out what happened…we're putting filming on hold." GhostKing began to pack up the camera stuff.

"WHAT? Please tell me this is paid leave…" Sonic muttered.

"You're not even in the movies yet! Why are you complaining? But yes…this is paid leave. Get out of here." GhostKing said.

Everyone got out of there.

GhostKing pulled a small communication device from her pocket and said into it, "All right, get here before I beat you."

There was a loud screech and a car pulled up next to the set, fire burning in its tracks. A tall, Caucasian kid who looked to be around the age of fifteen stepped out with flyaway blonde hair that was sticking in all directions. He was wearing red shoes with black laces that gave him an extra half inch of height, nearly making him taller than GhostKing. He was wearing a light blue shirt with the word 'FEARLESS' written across the chest, guns and grenades and all sorts of weapons in the background. He was wearing normal blue jeans too. His deep blue eyes locked on GhostKing's worried icy ones and he sighed.

"Nothing good, I imagine?" he sighed.

"You imagine correctly." GhostKing said. "One of our actresses was nearly killed."

"What happened?"

"Someone replaced the blank with a real shot." GhostKing tossed him the gun. "tell me what you find and report back here in an hour, Johnny."

Johnny nodded, handling the gun as though it would explode. "Right,"

He got back into the car and sped away, leaving burning tire tracks in his wake. How he got a car into the studio in the first place was a mystery to GhostKing. She rolled her eyes and began assessing the facts again, but no one came to mind who could have committed the would-be murder.

On that note, she teleported out of there.

** XxXxXxXx**

Shadow stood at the top of one of the buildings in the city, watching over the small cars as they made their way slowly down the streets. A small thump caught his attention and he turned to see one of the movie producers.

"Hey, Shadow, what do you think of what happened today?" He asked, coming up beside him.

"I don't know, Moonlight. Maria could have been killed." Shadow muttered.

Moonlight—who's full name was Moonlight Booster—sat down cross-legged on the roof and sighed. "It's nice up here."

Shadow gave him an odd look.

"I mean, after being on that hot set all day, it's nice to get out here."

Shadow nodded.

Moonlight was odd, even by Mobius' standards. He was smart, for one thing. He probably made 99% of the equipment they used onscreen, saving GhostKing a ton of money and time. But even though he was smart, he was about as insane as they come. Once he jumped off a building to see if telepathy really worked even though he conducted a fifteen hour research paper on it first. Conclusion: Telepathy didn't exacally obey him. It did a little, but not a lot.

He liked to wear a lot of what GhostKing and most other humans liked to wear; the weird in-the-now- hipster style. He wore red Vans, an open red jacket with finger holes on the ends of the sleeves, and a green Elements T-shirt. He had to cut a small hole in the back of his baggy purple jeans for his tail. Every time Shadow looked at him he nearly burst out laughing.

Apart from the strange style he sported, Moonlight's name really described him. He was a sky blue with windswept quills, making him look as though he had run a mile at some point in the day. He had dark blue eyes that seemed to stare into your soul and he was always smiling or laughing, sometimes at nothing. That usually added to the insane factor.

"Do you like tacos?" Moonlight asked seriously.

"I…what?" Shadow gave him a weird look.

"Oh, never mind. The voices are telling me things…evil things…" he burst out laughing randomly again. "I'm gonna go drink apple juice now."

Shadow watched him leave, sort of glad he was going. Sometimes, he wished that guy would just vanish. At least for a few days. GhostKing would find him eventually.

There was a loud snapping noise and Shadow spun around to find GhostKing. Speak of the devil.

"Ok, we're resuming filming in the morning." She said. "Paid leave was extremely short. The scene was filmed today was actually very good, and supershadower thought I was making the whole thing up, because I gave the gun to one of the Author detectives, and-"

"All right, so we're filming again tomorrow?" Shadow interrupted.

"Yes. So you'd better not be late." GhostKing turned to head towards the door to go back inside. "Is there some sort of party going on in there?"

"Sonic's throwing a paid leave party. Go in and tell him what you told me; this is going to be priceless." Shadow snickered.

GhostKing rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, down in one of the alleys, a man was sitting hunched, a pair of binoculars to his face as he stared upwards where the Author left, leaving her character. He snickered to himself.

"I'll get you eventually, GhostKing. I'll get you for what you've done to me…"

** AND SO THE SUN COMETH THE NEXT MORNING**…

"All right…this next scene has to be genuine." GhostKing directed, taking her megaphone and epic director hat out. "Shadow…you don't know what's going to happen in this next scene, right?"

"As far as I know, Sonic said there's going to be an ice cream truck and something to do with dynamite."

"Ok, good. You're wrong." GhostKing sighed. "Now no matter what happens, don't get weirded out. I'm warning you, this is gonna be kinda strange. Just say what you were told to say after the guy pauses."

She took her seat in her epic Author/Director's chair and took a small clicker thing out of nowhere, saying, "SCENE 4, TAKE ONE!" before clicking it and it began. They already filmed the short scene leading up to this one, so it was all good.

Instantly the sky began to get dark. Red clouds swirled in the sky and things began to rain down in the city nearby. It was all going according to plan…?

"Hmph. Look how pathetic they are. I don't have time for these humans." Shadow turned and started walking off when a voice caught his attention.

"_Shadow…_"

He turned to see a starfish thingy pull up in front of him. A hologram of an alien appeared, saying, "_As you can see, the day of reckoning is at hand. Find for me the SEVEN Chaos Emeralds and all will be revealed._"

GhostKing almost dropped her megaphone.

"Huh? Who are you, and how do you know I'm Shadow? And what are you talking about?" Shadow asked, looking slightly confused.

The alien guy zoomed off, kicking up bombs and nearly destroying the hill again. Shadow sort of stood there for a while.

"Now what was that all about? If he says he knows the secrets about my past, then like it or not, I have to believe him. The only way I'll find those secrets is if I find those Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow began zipping towards the city.

"CUT! CUT! WE HAVE AN EMERGANCY!" GhostKing shouted at him, jumping up and out of her chair. Shadow came back.

"Aliens? _Really_?" he shouted. "I should quit now!"

"No…that wasn't it! You were suppost to have another flashback with a long-forgotten friend and…Aaagh! An apocalypse RIGHT when we're trying to film! GREAT!" GhostKing threw her megaphone, where it hit Moonlight hard and he passed out. "Now we need to save the city!"

"GhostKing, if I may…this is great filming material." Silver interrupted softly. "I mean…it sort of took a twist no one saw coming…and that scene was really well done."

"But wait a second…how did that guy know about what we were filming?" Shadow asked. "The forgotten memories…the Chaos Emeralds…all that?"

"Because it _is_ real."

Everyone turned to see a tall kid sitting in GhostKing's director's chair. He held up a gun and tossed it to her, saying, "It was loaded from the beginning. No blank was planted in it before."

"What do you mean? About the real-ness?" GhostKing asked.

"I'm saying that all this is real." The kid said. "Sorry, everyone. I nearly forgot to introduce myself. I'm Johnny. Johnny RocketBooster. I'm a detective."

"So you're saying that…?" Sonic asked, looking confused.

"Shadow actually is 50 years old and there really is a space colony ARK and people died that day? Yes."

"Whoa…wait a second…"

"What's your proof?" Shadow demanded. "And how the heck don't I know any of this?"

"I would suggest following that alien." Johnny said, pointing towards the city that was slowly blowing up.

"Wait a second, buster…" Silver said. "Shadow would at least remember escaping from Prison Island, right? We even filmed that! How is that real?"

"…I don't know." Johnny said at last. "All I know is that following that alien is probably the best choice."

"What if our memories are altered too?"

Everyone turned to stare at Moonlight, who was staring at his shoes. "What if we were somehow effected by this…and we thought we filmed the last cut scenes but they were really real; caught on security cameras and the like?"

"ARE YOU SAYING I REALLY DIED?" Shadow shouted.

Johnny cast a worried glance towards the city in the background. "We should really get moving. Most of it's falling over or on fire."

GhostKing grabbed a camera, yelling for everyone else to do the same. "Let's film epicness!"

And they filmed Shadow running through the city with Sonic, coming up with lines on the spot. It was actually pretty good. Until they ran into the alien guy who somehow tied Sonic to a speed limit sign telepathically and Silver had to save him while everyone else went on. Shadow sort of ignored the alien guy but he didn't shut up.

Then he found the last Chaos Emerald. Shadow struck an epic pose and GhostKing cut the scene. It would have to do. This was great footage and they couldn't afford to re-take anything.

"Now that was sweet, Shadow!" Sonic said, running up to Shadow, who had two Chaos Emeralds.

"Yeah, well I'm not here to save you."

The alien thing swam/flew up beside him. "_We've found the THIRD Chaos Emerald in this city. Our mission here is done. Now get going!_" He floated off.

"Guess that means…welcome to the next level!" Sonic ran off.

"Get back here!" Shadow ran after him.

"CUT!" GhostKing said. "Good job, guys."

They came to a highway that GhostKing had nicknamed a while back.

** FLASHBACK**

_GhostKing and Silver were driving down the highway, minding their own business and eating McDonalds. Then a random drunk guy swerved out in front of GhostKing's car and she had to swerve. They hit a ramp and went up and around a loop-de-loop and somehow survived. Lethal, right?_

LETHAL HIGHWAY.

"Crap." Silver squeaked, turning a light shade of green.

Everyone hurried along, trying to keep the cameras trained on Shadow and Sonic and they darted around fires, random GUN soldiers, cars, cars on fire with random GUN soldiers inside, ect. There were some pretty epic explosions and Silver had to levitate everyone a few places in order for them to keep going. Shadow eventually found a box with his head on it.

"What the heck?" He broke it and a wide assortment of guns fell out. He chose the most deadly looking one and they continued on, Sonic saying random crap the entire way about sludge and bombs and tanks….

…oh crap a _TANK_!

Shadow got run over by a giant alien tank surrounded by a shield. He began firing his gun wildly, catching the tank and exploding it into ten pieces.

"Yes, we did it!" Sonic cheered.

Shadow nearly died of blood loss but luckily there was a Red Cross nearby.

After that near-death experience, they continued on. Shadow found the alien guy and everyone sort of took up position on the sidelines with cameras.

Words were said and threats were exchanged. Then a giant Cyclops bat that was 98% fat and 2% mouth appeared, roaring loudly.

"_Black Bull! Destroy these fools!_" The alien guy said, flying off and leaving the two hedgehogs to fight the fat thing.

It started vomiting fireballs at them.

"WHAAA!" GhostKing dived out of the way as Sonic dived out of the way, leaving the fireball coming straight for the camera. Luckily, she grabbed it before anything bad could happen.

After a lot of Homing-Attacking and green blood, the fat thing died. Shadow somehow found a Chaos Emerald.

"WE DA BOMB!" Sonic cheered loudly.

"All right…now what the heck is going on? I'm still sort of confused." Silver said.

"It's simple." Johnny said. "Somehow all our memories were altered, and we're thinking we filmed all those game cut scenes…when really they actually happened and were caught by security cameras or something. And somehow aliens are involved."

"Well, in that case, I think we all need to find that alien guy."

"His name is Black Doom." Moonlight's eyes crossed and he passed out.

"…How did he know _that_?" Shadow asked. "We don't even know what the hell its name is."

"NO SWEARING ON THE SET!" Moonlight screamed randomly, still passed out.

"Only one way to find out!" GhostKing pumped her fist in the air. "Follow the creepy extra terrestrial! On the double! Move! Move! Move!"

And everyone moved away from the mostly demolished city.

Along the way they tried to figure out what the heck was wrong with them. What had really happened in their pasts? What happened to get all their memories re-ordered and messed up? What good is it to know that bats are NOT blind, anyway?

Who knows….

…but they _might_ find out. In the next chapter.

** XxXxXxXx**


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER 3**

Somehow they ended up at a theme park.

"Are you sure you held that map the right way, Shadow?" Sonic growled, throwing a Chaos Emerald at his head.

"I'd like to see you do better, Faker!" Shadow hissed.

"Ok, whatever. Now we're going to do this like this…Shadow, you run in and act all lost and we'll go from there." GhostKing said.

So they did that.

And right on cue, like this was somehow rehearsed, Tails appeared in an airplane. With another Chaos Emerald mounted in the front of the plane. And somehow, he crashed somewhere. But he ejected at the last second and sort of flopped onto one of the circus signs.

"CUT! Good. Now get that Emerald or something." GhostKing said

And then the epicness began.

"Hey, Shadow! Eggman's collected rings from all over the world! We have to gather them up to stop him!" Tails said urgently, not taking any notice of the camera-people in the background.

"Ok, fine." Shadow muttered, but luckily the cameras didn't pick up on his voice. He still despised Eggman.

"That's it, Shadow! Keep gathering them up!" Tails encouraged when Shadow gathered two rings. "Only 398 left!"

"WHAT?"

Tails ignored him. Shadow was forced to go along with the kid. Until…

"Oh, Shadow! There you are. These GUN geeks are trying to demolish my lovely park! Destroy them all in terrible ways for me!"

"No thanks," Shadow growled, picking up 20 rings randomly.

"What? No, you have to!" Eggman whined.

"No I don't."

Shadow found 378 rings somehow and Tails cheered, "Good job, Shadow! We did it!"

Shadow struck an epic pose and left, with an Emerald.

Eggman freaked out and the little TV thing crashed into the wall. It was a good day.

"Ok, good scene." GhostKing stared at the broken pile of debris on the ground. "That's a wrap."

"Who are you?" Tails asked, catching sight of Johnny.

"I'm Johnny RocketBooster. Detective." Johnny said.

"Oh, you're here to investigate the aliens?"

"Something of the sort."

"Tails, I think you should come with us." GhostKing said. "Just in case."

"Ok…" Tails said slowly. "Why?"

"Because Johnny thinks that we're all in danger and our memories aren't really ours."

"Speaking of memories, we have to catch up with the alien guy!" Silver exclaimed.

"Right!"

Shadow teleported everyone with the Emerald and they suddenly came to this weird looking jungle thing with loop-de-loops everywhere for some odd reason.

"Even nature is weirded out." Sonic muttered.

"LET'S FILM!" Moonlight exclaimed, whipping his camera out of nowhere. Filming began. Shadow ran around a lot until he met up with Rouge.

"Hey, Shadow! GUN's driven the black creatures here. Let's give them a hand and finish them off, ok?" she said. She caught sight of the camera crew. "Paparazzi… _again_?"

"No, we're just filming cut scenes." GhostKing sighed. "Now go kill aliens, this is gonna be good."

And they killed aliens. Purple and green blood spattered everywhere, turning Moonlight the color of algae. He growled in disgust and stole a Chaos Emerald from Sonic, which magically made the blood vanish and it returned him to normal. GhostKing eventually ran into a wall because her glasses were covered in alien blood.

"Can we be a little cleaner on the killing, please?" She shouted.

"The _POWAH_!" Shadow laughed evilly. He was covered in alien blood, and the way the lighting was, it made him look really evil. His left eye twitched and he brandished a giant sword he seemingly got out of nowhere. Then he ran off and killed some aliens that were nearby in such a way that if GhostKing described it in great graphic detail, it would drive the rating up to M. Of course, if she explained everything in great graphic detail the rating would be M anyway because some things are better left undescribed and things like that. Moving on…

"We're cutting that out of the cut scenes!" Moonlight threw up.

"Why?" Shadow asked, wiping alien blood off his face.

"Because you're _eating_ them!"

Everyone off-screen facepalmed.

After that, they continued on until Shadow somehow found the alien guy again. Rogue flew off, sort of intimidated by him. A few camera peoples went with her, because they were ninnies.

"Having a little trouble with those GUN agents, are we?" Shadow taunted.

"_You shut up! We're doing fine!_" The alien roared. "_Anyway, you should rest. Tomorrow the ritual takes place._"

"What? What is he talking about?" Rogue wondered.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked.

"_I'm talking about the ritual where we blow up this world and you remember everything, fool!_" The alien roared louder. "_it's on the ARK tomorrow at noon, Eastern Standard Time._"

"Oh, that one. I had forgotten." Shadow said sarcastically. "I need detail, please. What happened in my past? If you tell me I won't kill you."

"_Heh, heh, heh… you'll remember everything soon…_" The alien chuckled, flying off.

Shadow then noticed the giant, flying bucket of lard in the background. "Didn't I kill you once before?" He asked.

"RRRROOOOAAARR!" Black Bull roared.

"Crap. Regenerating aliens…." Shadow growled.

A blue police box came out of nowhere. "YOU SHUT UP! I ONLY HAVE THREE REGENERATIONS LEFT!" A voice came from it before it vanished again. Shadow sort of stood there, confused to why all this random crap was happening.

"Shadow, look out!" Rogue screamed, pushing him out of the way of a giant fireball that Black Bull launched at her.

They both escaped the fires, and Shadow killed three aliens and stole their guns and ammo. He located a bouncy thing, bounced and did a couple of flips— mainly just to show off— and then shot the fat thing a lot. Pretty soon it died…for good this time.

"That's a wrap for today." GhostKing said, looking about ready to pass out. "Come on, I have to edit this stuff and give it to supershadower. He doesn't care if there is an alien apocalypse, he wants his cut scenes!"

She teleported out of there, the others following.

** XxXxXxXx**

"Thank God for computer editing." GhostKing said, editing most of the blood out of the cut scenes. She then made Black Doom sound eviler and less like a gangster or something, and then she forced Shadow to say some awesome words to make the last cut scene longer and more epic.

Overall, they ended up with what the cut scenes are in the game, straight Hero mode so far. It was actually pretty epic.

"Be right back." GhostKing teleported out of there, leaving the others.

"So…there's some sort of ritual tomorrow…" Shadow muttered. "And we should find everything out."

"Good." Sonic said.

GhostKing came back. "All right…Johnny…anything come up today that really stuck with you?"

"This thing." Johnny pulled some sort of alien larvae out of his hair and threw it at the wall, where it stuck. Everyone cast it disgusted looks.

"…I didn't mean that literally." GhostKing facepalmed.

"Ok, well…nothing much. I think our best bet is to go along with what the alien guy wants us to do and we can figure out what we're gonna do when the time comes." Johnny said. "Besides…I have a feeling the would-be killer has something to do with this."

"Why am I still here?" Rogue and Tails asked loudly.

"Because you could be in danger too!" Everyone said as equally loud at them.

"Good enough of a reason for me." Rogue shrugged.

"To tell you the truth, I'm a little scared about tomorrow." Silver muttered. "He said Shadow had to meet him on the ARK..so it really exists?"

"Apparently." GhostKing said, taking some sort of phone thing out of her pocket. "So if everything we know so far is a lie…how does that explain the boatloads of money we all have from the cut scenes?"

"IT'S A LIE!" Silver said, horrified.

"THE CAKE IS A LIE!" Sonic shouted.

Everyone gave him a weird look.

"Someone's been playing too much _Portals_..." Johnny rolled his eyes.

"If anyone needs to stop playing video games, it's me." GhostKing held up the phone thing. "This is a GB Horror from Luigi's Mansion."

"TRAITOR TO SEGA!" Everyone screamed, taking random things that were around the room and whacking her with them.

After they weren't insane anymore, they began to get serious…surprisingly.

"Ok, so everyone gather up deadly but concealable weapons and we'll use them when tomorrow comes." Johnny suggested.

"I like sharp things…" Moonlight's eyes crossed.

"Never mind… maybe that's not the best idea."

"Everyone just use the powers you were born with and we can destroy that guy if we have to." GhostKing struck an epic pose. "And I'm an Author. If something bad happens I might be able to revive everyone."

"I'm tired." Silver said. "It's been a long day."

"It has. Goodnight!" Moonlight fell face forward and started snoring.

Johnny facepalmed.

And so…will the group meet up with Black Doom as scheduled? Will they put an end to this apocalypse? Will they discover who tried to kill Maria? Will they do anything at all?

Find out next chap!

** XxXxXxXx**


	4. Chapter 4

** CHAPTER 4**

To add up to a very epic scene, GhostKing convinced Tails to build a rocket ship overnight so they could reach the ARK. He did, and they ended up with a hunk of hurriedly put together pieces of metal powered by a Chaos Emerald. Everyone gathered in the cockpit and tried not to shove each other out the small windows. It was cramped. No one really saw where Shadow went.

But the security cameras did.

An alarm began to blare.

"Oh crap…" Johnny paled, glancing towards one of the small security screens. It showed Shadow as he broke the casing around the Emerald and stole it. The ship began to lose power.

"OH FOR PETE'S SAKE, ISN'T IT OBVIOUS THAT THING WAS POWERING THIS HUNK OF CRAP?" Tails shouted, pulling at his fur.

They began to float dead in space.

"Life support systems failing." A computerized voice said calmly. "Two minuets of breathable air left."

GhostKing snapped her fingers and the ship started up again, going rather fast towards the ARK in the distance. "All right…this thing is running off my power. If we're ambushed when we get there I can't protect you all. You actually have to fight for yourselves. Ok, Sonic?"

"But I'm lazy," Sonic protested.

"Too bad." GhostKing and Johnny left to find Shadow while everyone else sort of sat there.

"Can I press this button?" Moonlight asked, his finger hovering over a giant red button that screamed, "DO NOT PRESS THIS BUTTON."

"NO!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"But it's shiny!"

"NO NO NO NO!" Silver dragged him back from the consol. "We'll just let Tails pilot this thing, ok?"

On the security cameras, Shadow went into some sort of trance thing and didn't seem to be seeing GhostKing or Johnny. Even when they slapped him.

"The ship's losing power. We won't make it to the ARK." Tails informed everyone. "But that weird Black Comet thing is closest. We'll land there and decide what to do from there on out."

**…And they landed**…

Shadow and Sonic were running along one of the comet's hallway thingies. After landing, it took them a total of 3.483 seconds to realize this is where the creepy alien dude came from and they needed to destroy it. So they began running through it, looking for places that seemed destroy-able.

Cue random killings of aliens and breakings of random light-filled tubes that looked like lightsabers. Shadow grabbed one of the tubes and epically beat up a few aliens while Sonic yelled about Jedi hedgehogs and Sith aliens. That made GhostKing think from the sidelines…a sequel, perhaps?

After Sonic was rambling on for the fifth time about using a gun to suck up the little aliens and shoot them at the wall, they caught up with the alien commander guy.

"_The ritual wasn't suppost to happen for another three hours._" He growled.

"Black Doom! Your reign ends here, and it ends now!" Shadow hissed.

"_Oh, really? What are you going to do to me?_"

"LIGHTSABER UP HIS BUTT!" Moonlight shouted from the sidelines. Johnny facepalmed.

Shadow made a face and then turned back to the alien guy. "No…ignore him, he's wrong in the head. I'm going to destroy you and this comet."

"_All right, go ahead._"

Ok, something was definitely up. GhostKing caught on when Sonic took two steps and ran into some sort of electric force field, sending him flying backwards and onto Silver. Shadow didn't move from where he was standing, afraid of hitting something similar.

"_BWHAHAHA! Now you have to defeat me yourself!_" Doom laughed evilly.

"That wasn't alien power…" GhostKing thought. She had seen something like that before, back in her days at the Author Academy. "…there's another Author here."

A dark figure came out from behind one of the odd circular mounds in the room. A guy dressed in black. "IT IS I!" He shouted in a very loud voice. GhostKing paled slightly. She thought she had seen this guy before…but wherever she had, it hadn't been good…

"Who are you?" Tails gasped.

"JUST THE ONE TO DESTROY YOU!" The guy laughed. Everyone decided to call him 'guy with a megaphone voice' because he was so loud "IT'S EASY IF YOU'RE A EXPIERIANCED AUTHOR!" The guy shouted, laughing evilly. "AND I CAPTURED THIS COMET TO USE THE ALIENS HERE TO GET TO YOU!"

"_He's killed so many of my men…_" Doom growled.

"ATTACK!" Moonlight commanded.

Instantly, GhostKing and everyone else except Sonic lunged for the guy who had a voice that sounded like a megaphone. Sonic got up from the ground and began to assist Shadow in defeating the alien.

Fierce blows and curses were exchanged. People were slammed into the ground. But still, everyone was fighting. Except Moonlight, he was filming and eating popcorn.

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW HOW I CAPTURED THIS COMET?" The guy asked, dodging GhostKing's sword blade as she stabbed it at him.

"How?" She hissed.

"I HAD HELP. THANK YOU, JOHNNY ROCKETBOOSTER!"

GhostKing stopped fighting, taken by surprise at this claim. But the look in Johnny's eyes was unmistakable…He lashed out at her with his fist and caught her solidly in the head. GhostKing fell to the ground, world spinning around her.

"GHOSTKING!" Silver screamed. He lunged at Johnny, nearly reaching him before the detective threw him away from the battle with one sweep of his hand.

"All Authors must be contained. Only those who can fully control their power may be free." He said. "I loaded the pistol that day with Power. I planned to slowly kill each and every one of you off."

"You obviously can't control your power!" Tails jumped up behind him and slammed his feet into his back. Johnny fell forward on his knees.

"DESTROY THEM, JOHNNY." The guy laughed.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow were beating the crap out of Black Doom with the lightsaber. It was quite amusing.

"_AAAGH! UNCLE! UNCLE!_" The alien shouted at last.

"Let's do this, Shadow." Sonic said.

Shadow called upon all the Chaos Emeralds, and they circled him. "Finally…I've got all the Emeralds. Black Doom, now you and your army are finished."

"_Do not think this is over…the Black Arms will rise again…_"

"Yeah, uh huh, good luck with that." Sonic rolled his eyes.

There was a loud shout from the other group as they attacked the guy with the megaphone. Also…they seemed to be attacking Johnny too…

"Come on, Sonic." Shadow ran off towards the other group, leaving the stunned alien to wonder why he wasn't dead yet.

"Hey, wait!" Moonlight called to them. "Who's the guy with the megaphone?"

"I…I don't remember..." Sonic said simply. "Are you seriously filming all this?"

"Yeah, GhostKing can edit it later." Moonlight said.

"Ok, then…" the two hedgehogs ran off to help their other friends.

After a lot of beating up, the guy with the megaphone sort of backed away. Johnny stood by his side.

"Why did you side with him, Johnny? Come to the nerd side!" Silver pleaded.

"But the dark side's got cookies!"

"We've got pi! Get it? Nerds…" Silver trailed off as everyone gave him a weird look. "Never mind…"

There was a flash of light…and they found themselves on the ARK. The guy with the megaphone, Johnny, and Black Doom were nowhere in sight. Moonlight backed away into the darkness with everyone else, waiting for epicness, leaving Shadow.

A tall guy with a gun entered the room.

"Finally, Shadow the Hedgehog." He growled.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Shadow demanded.

"Don't play dumb." The guy growled. "Because of you, I lost everything that was important to me! My family…Maria! Now you will pay for the crimes you've committed." He aimed the gun at Shadow's head…and shot.

Everyone on the sidelines breathed a sigh of relief when Shadow dodged the bullet like a ninja and ran around the commander guy.

"If this is what truly happened, then I will respectfully accept my fate." He muttered.

"You mean…you really don't remember?" The commander asked.

"All I need is time." Shadow said.

**XxXxXxXx**

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. If you count running into a fat guy and him telling you you're an android and all this other crap happening 'uneventful'.

"OMG YOU'RE A ROBOT!" Sonic freaked out.

"He lies!" Shadow shouted. "I am not a robot! Can robots bleed?" he pointed to a cut on his arm from something sharp along the way.

"Probably not." GhostKing said. "I don't believe him anyway."

Shadow then went on to blow up Eggman. As they were walking away from that battle with epic cut scenes, a flash of light caught their attention.

"GET HIM!" Sonic screamed.

Johnny stood there for a few seconds, unsure of how to keep a hyper hedgehog away from him. He eventually put up a shield and let Sonic whack away at it with no progress.

"What are you doing here?" GhostKing growled.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I sided up with that guy." Johnny stared towards the ground. As he did that, the shield went out and Sonic lunged at him and grabbed handfuls of his hair. "DIE, JOHNNY! DIE!"

"Sonic! Relax!" Silver used psychic power and threw Sonic to the side.

"That really hurt." Johnny growled, smoothing his hair back, but it just sprung back up again. "Ah, never mind. I came to warn you. The guy with the megaphone's going to destroy you all soon. I don't know how yet, but be on guard. He still thinks I'm working for him." Johnny teleported out of there, leaving a very confused group.

"Ok, then…" Moonlight muttered.

"Until something extremely unexpected happens, I'm going to edit cut scenes." GhostKing gathered up all the camera film stuff. "And you guys had better come with me, just in case."

** AT THE EDITING STUDIO**…

"Man, this is cool! If I do a few twists here…and here…we have a 'choose your own adventure' videogame! How epic is that? supershadower better give me a raise!" GhostKing pointed out a few ways that you could manipulate the storyline so you could start good and then go evil. It was pretty epic.

"I like it!" Everyone said at the same time.

** AT THE PUBLISHING STUDIO**…

The commander of GUN was currently conversing with supershadower, telling him to be on watch for a red and black hedgehog and his paparazzi group running around the place. supershadower had a vague idea who he was talking about, but he didn't say anything. But sadly, they just randomly appeared in the middle of the room.

"THERE HE IS!" The commander shouted, raising a gun.

POW!

"DUDE! YOU BROKE MY CAMERA!" Moonlight screamed, chucking the broken thing at him. The commander ducked and shot some more, missing terribly and taking out a few windows.

GhostKing eventually put up a shield around everyone. "Commander! Jeez! Relax! There are innocents here!"

The commander lowered the gun and hissed, "Who are you?"

"They are my cut scene crew." supershadower growled. "if you had killed any of them, you would have to report to my boss, and believe me, he isn't merciful."

GhostKing shuddered at the mere thought of her boss' boss. "Erm…anyway, supershadower…we got a lot of scenes done. More to come soon, as soon as we get them done and edit the blood out."

"Oh, uh, ok." supershadower took the disk with the cut scenes on it. "Good job so far, with this apocalypse going on and stuff."

GhostKing nodded and turned back towards the commander. "All right, can you help explain some things? It appears all of us here have some sort of amnesia and our memories were replaced with fake ones. Any idea what dangerous things we all did in our past?"

"I only know what he did." The commander growled, casting Shadow an evil look.

Shadow gave him an evil look right back.

"Ok, see you later." GhostKing teleported everyone out of there so they could go film more epicness.

The commander lifted a small communicator from his pocket. "Shadow the Hedgehog is nearby. Bring him and his group to me, dead or alive."

"Now wait a second, you can't just-" supershadower protested.

"I'm afraid I just did. If you continue to interfere with our work then I will be forced to silence you." The commander headed for the door. "Good day."

**XxXxXxXx**

"Attention! All mobile units! Shadow the Hedgehog and the paparazzi group are to be captured…dead or alive!" A nearby soldier's communicator said. He turned and spotted the group along with another soldier. Since Shadow was closest, they aimed their guns at him.

"Out of my way!" Shadow growled.

"S-stop! Or we'll shoot!" One of them stuttered.

Shadow rolled his eyes, jumped into the air and knocked both soldiers out with his boots. They fainted and the alien guy floated up beside him.

"_I told you we'd be back_." He growled. "_Anyway, you need to follow me._"

"Got it." Shadow said.

The entire group vanished in a flash of light and ended up at this weird flashy digital land.

"DIGIMON!" Moonlight cheered, flashing the peace symbol around, but no one really noticed.

"No, Moonlight. Come on, everyone." GhostKing lifted a camera and they filmed Shadow running around until he somehow met up with Rouge again. She went on to explain that this was cyberspace and to beware worms.

"Why worms?" Sonic wondered before the ground broke under his feet and he flew into the air as a giant alien worm thing came out, roaring loudly and shooting missiles.

"AW CRAP!" Everyone hurriedly dodged them and continued on, not bothering to kill it. They met up with Doom and Rouge flew off somewhere.

Shadow blew up the core of the Internet and GhostKing cried.

"THAT WAS MY ONLY LINK TO THE OUTSIDE WORLD! NOOO!"

"Why is he so evil all of a sudden?" Sonic wondered.

"It's because this place is riddled with evil." Rouge came up behind them. "And he's more easily evil than us."

"Ok, whatever that is." GhostKing sighed, still staring towards the remains of the Internet. Maybe she could save it later…

She teleported them all away from there and they ended up in a nice field. Shadow sort of wondered away and they followed him with cameras at the ready. Shadow was obviously thinking to himself, and GhostKing made a mental note to get him to voice his thoughts later when they edit these scenes. Then the ground disappeared and they were all floating in space, somehow still breathing.

"_Look familiar_?" Doom growled, coming up behind everyone.

"You again?" Shadow turned.

"_Look. This is what happened 50 years ago._"

Shadow's eyes widened as he stared towards what appeared to be a half-moon thing. "That's the…"

"_The ARK, yes. Look closer._"

"Is that…_me_?" Shadow gasped.

"_Yes, you remember now, don't you? That indeed happened just as you see it._"

"But that girl running with me…she looks just like the actress we hired to play Maria." Shadow said.

Doom just chuckled. "_You still don't get it, do you? She was spared…by me._"

Shadow just stared.

"_At the last moment…the Black Arms rescued her from death and slowly brought her back to health. She has no recollection of this or what happened before. She just believes what you all did for a while; that you're all actors._"

"This is great." GhostKing cheered silently.

Then they were all falling towards the ground, hitting it hard. Moonlight scrambled up and shouted loudly, "BOO YAA!"

He glanced over towards Shadow, who was in some sort of trance and not really noticing where he was. The filming crew took that time he was in his trance to sit and think everything over.

"So Maria's really still alive? GREAT!" Sonic cheered.

"So I guess we need to find her." GhostKing thought for a few seconds. "Eventually, anyway. Because right now Shadow's probably stuck in a terrible memory from his past and needs time to get over it."

Moonlight started making grass angels in the grass while everyone else who was sane just sat and looked up at the sky, which was sort of reddish still.

There was a tremendous bang and they scrambled up to find the guy with the megaphone standing a few feet away, Johnny at his side.

"WE MEET AGAIN!" The guy shouted evilly. "ARE YOU READY TO DIE?"

"Actually, no. Can you wait to kill us after we finish filming these cut scenes?" Silver asked casually.

"NO, YOU ARE TOO DANGEROUS TO BE KEPT ALIVE. AN AUTHOR WITH CHARACTERS CAN RULE THE WORLD IF THEY CAREFULLY PLAN IT." The guy made a fireball appear in his hand.

"You don't say?" GhostKing growled, a sword appearing in her hand. "I would like to give that a try."

Cue epic battle of the insane Author, detective, and random SEGA characters and OCs. Except Shadow. He was still in a trance. Somehow the sound of clanging metal and shouts of, "DIE DIE DIE!" didn't snap him out of it.

But no matter how hard the filming crew fought, the guy with Johnny were just too powerful. Before long, most of the fighters were nursing various wounds.

"DO YOU SURRENDER?" The guy laughed evilly.

"I SURRENDER!" Moonlight wailed/gasped. Johnny had planted his foot firmly on his back, keeping him from moving an inch or breathing.

"Come to the Nerd side, Johnny!" Silver squeaked pitifully from where he was tied to a tree.

GhostKing dragged herself off of the ground, wiping blood away from her mouth as she did so. "We will _never_ surrender." She hissed.

"EXCEPT MOONLIGHT!" Moonlight gasped.

"We will never stoop to your level." GhostKing continued, making her way slowly towards the guy.

"BUT I WANNA BREATHE!" Moonlight choked.

"Not now, Moonlight!" GhostKing hissed.

Moonlight's face began to turn purple and Johnny released some of the pressure he was putting on his back. He started taking in deep breaths so deep he was inhaling grass.

"BUT DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR PAST?" The guy asked evilly.

"Yeah, but not if it means coming with you." Sonic said.

"WHAT OTHER OPTION DO YOU HAVE?"

Everyone sort of stood there for a few seconds until a bright flash of light caught their attention. They turned to see that Shadow had vanished, probably to find the alien guy again. GhostKing raised one of the Chaos Emeralds in the air and shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!" And the filming crew vanished to find Shadow.

So what will happen next? Will the group stop the guy with the megaphone? Is Johnny RocketBooster really evil? Will GhostKing's brother, Ghostbuster, ever stop drinking Mountain Dew?...probably not… Will Shadow find out about his past…and everyone else? Find out next chapter, kiddies!

** XxXxXxXx**


	5. Chapter 5

** CHAPTER 5**

Shadow was standing at the head of a group of aliens, with Black Doom hovering alongside the group. Moonlight set up the cameras and everyone filmed off to the side in a burnt building.

"_Shadow, let me share with you a piece of your past._" Doom said evilly. "_You have only hatred for the humans. After what they did to you, you will stop at nothing for revenge._"

"Hatred …" Shadow said mostly to himself, looking around as if to spot the group. Luckily, they were well hidden.

"_Yes, and now you can have revenge! Destroy this city! There are bombs waiting to be activated!_"

Shadow ran off. The camera crew followed him once Doom and his aliens vanished. Eventually they caught up with him as he activated the first bomb.

"Shadow! What are you thinking?" GhostKing screamed.

"This way, we can all find out our past!" Shadow dodged the explosion narrowly. He grabbed a rocket and zoomed off. Everyone else followed somehow.

"Are you crazy?" Sonic shouted once they caught up with him again. "You're exploding the city!"

Shadow ignored him and detonated another bomb. Everyone ran away from the fires that erupted around the blast area. Shadow ran off to find another bomb.

"Was that two bombs?" Moonlight asked.

Another explosion was heard.

"Three, actually." Silver squeaked.

"WE'VE GOT TO STOP HIM!"

They continued running through the city, eventually meeting up with him again.

"Shadow! Stop it! There's hundreds of innocent people here!" GhostKing shouted.

The fourth bomb was detonated.

"OH CRAP!" Sonic ran around in circles.

While he did that, Shadow vanished, probably to locate the final bomb. Everyone freaked out, finally deciding on a direction and going the way labeled 'Thataway'. They found Shadow by the fifth bomb.

"Shadow! If you stop now, you can have this Emerald!" GhostKing held up the one she used to teleport everywhere.

Shadow considered it for a few seconds until Doom hovered up to him, saying, "_Do not let her fool you! She wishes to keep you from finding out about your past!_"

The look in Shadow's eyes was pure evil. It slightly alarmed the group; they had never seen him THAT evil before. He aimed the gun he was carrying at the final bomb and pulled the trigger.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" GhostKing screamed just before the blast engulfed the group.

** XxXxXxXx**

"Why is he evil?" Silver wailed.

"Yeah! What's going on with him?" Moonlight chimed in.

"Where the heck did you teleport us?" Sonic asked.

"The ARK. I figured they weren't going to come up here for a while." GhostKing leaned against the wall, gazing outside the station. Her eyes got wide and she shouted, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! COME ON!" She grabbed a camera and the Emerald again, and they were teleported outside the station nearby where Shadow and Doom were floating. GhostKing used the Emerald to cloak the group, keeping them hidden from sight.

From what they were saying, Doom was planning to use the Eclipse Cannon to destroy Earth. And Shadow liked the plan.

"He's lost it." Sonic sighed.

Shadow flew off on a strange alien bird thing and Doom followed shortly after.

"So…what are they doing?" Silver asked.

"They're going to destroy the ARK's defenses and take it over, therefore using the cannon to destroy all life as we know it." GhostKing teleported them all back inside the ARK again. "We need a plan, and fast."

"No plan." Everyone said at the same time.

GhostKing facepalmed. "Then lets' film. Maybe a plan will surface as we watch them. Everyone go to stealth mode."

Sonic took two steps and fell loudly on the ground, yelling about a broken spleen. Moonlight tripped over him and his camera lens got stuck in his ear, and Silver tripped over both of them and hit his face on the wall. GhostKing facepalmed again.

"What part of 'go stealth mode' don't you understand?"

"The part about stealth." Sonic muttered.

"GO NINJA!" GhostKing shouted.

"NINJAAAA_GO_!" Moonlight sprang up.

And they teleported outside the ARK, using the Emerald for cover and breathable air again. They floated along with Shadow as he flew on a bird thing and blew stuff up, including two of the ARK's defenses.

"Any plan?" GhostKing asked after a few minuets of observation and filming.

"None. Unless we can get his bird to crash." Silver said.

"But we can't do anything. Doom's right there." Sonic whispered.

"Uh, guys…he's blowing the last defense up!" Moonlight squeaked.

"GET TO THE CANNON!" Sonic shouted a little too loudly. Luckily, GhostKing teleported them all out of there before anything could really happen.

But they didn't end up in the cannon's core.

They ended up in the main observation deck.

"What happened?" Silver squeaked.

"It won't let me teleport there directly!" GhostKing growled. "We're stuck here!"

That was when the door got busted down and a large robot floated in. "You there! Who are you? State your name and business!"

"We're…filmers…" Silver squeaked. "Hey, aren't you that commander guy?"

"Yes. You there, come with me. We have to stop him before something really bad happens. He already blew up a few cities with the cannon…we can't let that damage grow." The robot thing pointed at Sonic. "The rest of you, stay put unless you can fight."

"I'll film and fight!" Moonlight decided.

The odd group ran out and to this weird little place. Shadow was there, looking like he was about to come the way they had just come. He caught sight of Sonic and said, "Sonic, unless you move…I'll destroy you too."

"I can't let you go, Shadow. Not like this." Sonic hissed.

"Then prepare to die."

The camera crew ran around and set up on the side of the battle as it began.

At first it looked as though the commander with his robot and Sonic were going to win. But then Shadow got Chaos Blast and the entire thing went downhill from there.

GhostKing could only stare in disbelief as Sonic landed in the wreckage of the robot, not dead yet but definitely heading in that direction. The Chaos Emerald GhostKing was holding flew out of her grasp and she made a wild lunge for it, missing by inches. It flew over and joined the others as it swirled around Shadow's head.

"Finally…again…I've got all the Chaos Emeralds." He said triumphantly.

"Shadow…what are you going to do with them?" Sonic coughed.

"I'm going to destroy this damn planet!" Shadow laughed. The laugh escalated until it bloomed into one of those maniac 'MUHAHAHA' evil villain laughs. It chilled the camera crew to the bone.

Sonic went completely limp and Shadow walked away from the battle, passing by the crew and not even seeming to notice they were there. He left the room completely before anyone moved an inch.

"Sonic! Sonic, don't die…yet….WAKE UP!" Silver slapped Sonic a lot while the others went to drag the commander out of the smoking robot.

"All right, we need to get them both to a hospital and then we really need to come up with a plan!" GhostKing paused for a few seconds. "Only probablem is…I don't have a Chaos Emerald anymore. I'll have to use more of my power than before…so if we run into any trouble I won't be able to do anything."

"I can fight!" Silver protested.

"Ok, then. RANDOM TELEPORTATION, INITIATE!" GhostKing shouted, and they materialized in GUN's communications base. A lot of people stood up, surprised.

"Hi!" Moonlight waved happily.

GhostKing passed out.

** XxXxXxXx**

Three cities were already obliterated. Many more were damaged. Johnny cast a glance at the guy next to him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I CAN'T STOP THIS!" He roared. "I SHOULD HAVE MORE POWER! I'M AN UNLIMITED AUTHOR, AFTER ALL! I HAVE NO POWER LIMIT!"

"The Emeralds and the Black Arms are running off of your power. They'll latch onto a solid energy force and use it. You should know this." Johnny said.

The guy whipped his arm around and caught Johnny on the back of his head. His head snapped forward, hitting the wall with a sharp clang. Stars bounced in his sight.

"I DO KNOW THIS!" The guy screamed.

Johnny rubbed both the front and back of his head, giving the guy a long glare. "Then why don't you help stop it?"

The guy glared, but didn't strike at him again. Johnny turned towards the door, saying simply, "Someone's here."

The door opened suddenly and a figure stumbled into the room. "All right, you'd better tell me what's going on."

"Dr. Eggman." Johnny said simply. "We'll tell you as soon as you help us come up with a plan to stop Shadow. We only wish to defeat the Author in the camera crew, but then he went on a rampage and destroyed half the planet, making him our main concern for right now. Any ideas on how to stop him?"

"Leave it to me." Eggman snickered.

** XxXxXxXx**

"GhostKing? GhostKing, if you can hear me, say something."

GhostKing didn't move.

"She's dead." Moonlight said sincerely.

"No she's not." supershadower sighed. "GhostKing, you get a raise. Get up."

"I DO?" GhostKing's eyes flew open and she sat up quickly. "FINALLY! I've waited for this day for years!"

"Yeah, I lied. Listen, Shadow's up on the Black Comet. Sonic and the commander are still recovering. You've been drained almost to the limit of power. I think you are lucky to be alive."

GhostKing just gave her boss a glare. "No raise?" She hissed.

"Unless you make these cut scenes epic."

"Will do!"

"But until your comrades are completely recovered, there's nothing you can do." supershadower said.

"I can edit stuff." GhostKing said, making her computer stuff appear out of nowhere. She began to edit the scenes they shot. It was epic.

** 4.58 HOURS LATER**…

"I'm done." GhostKing handed most of the scenes to supershadower. That was about when Sonic stumbled into the room.

"Ow…I feel like someone tried to run me over with a steamroller."

"That's nice."

"As far as I know, Shadow's still up on the comet. I'm going to follow you up there." supershadower said.

"How?" Sonic asked.

"I'm an Author too."

"Really?" GhostKing said, surprised. "I sort of suspected from time to time. We can use all the help we can get. We have to stop aliens and two psychopathic Authors."

"This is going to be fun!" Moonlight shouted from another room.

** Well, then. This should be fun. So will they stop Shadow, the guy with the megaphone, Johnny, the aliens, and anyone else that may pose a threat to all civilization? Will they all get a raise? Will Christmas come early?**

** Who knows…it's the middle of not Christmas…**

** XxXxXxXx**


	6. Chapter 6

** CHAPTER 6**

"Finally…I've got ALL the Chaos Emeralds…" Shadow said triumphantly. "Now I can finally find out the secrets of my past. Black Doom...tell me now."

The alien floated out of the ground and hovered next to the hedgehog. "_Well done, Shadow._" He sort of snapped his fingers and Shadow's eyes clouded over as he went into another sort of trance, eventually breaking out of it and stumbling backwards. "That's…that's my past?" He asked slowly.

"_Every bit of it. If you hand over the Emeralds your friends' pasts will also be revealed to them._"

A flicker of doubt appeared on his face, but quickly vanished when three random people appeared behind him. Shadow spun around to see Johnny fire some sort of gigantic gun and he narrowly dodged.

"Darn. So close." He muttered.

The guy with the megaphone used Author Power to make Shadow trip and fall, landing in some sort of bear trap that magically appeared. It snapped shut on his foot with a loud clang.

"HAHAHAHA WE FINALLY CAUGHT YOU!" Eggman and the guy laughed evilly.

Shadow broke the trap with his other shoe and faced the group, the Emeralds glowing a bit brighter.

"This isn't good…" Johnny muttered.

"RUN AWAY!" Eggman ran away and then sort of turned around when he saw the crowd running at him.

"SHADOW!"

Sonic, Tails, supershadower, Rouge, Knuckles, Amy, Moonlight, GhostKing and Silver all sort of forced Eggman around and the group glanced from Black Doom to Shadow to back.

"Don't give him the Chaos Emeralds!"

"They're trying to take over the planet!"

GhostKing motioned to Silver, supershadower and Moonlight to move off set so they could film epicness. Everyone else ignored them because they cloaked themselves in the darkness nearby.

"You getting this?" GhostKing asked quietly so her voice wouldn't be picked up on camera.

"Yep." Moonlight said.

Suddenly, everyone sort of froze, including the camera crew. "What's going on?" Tails yelled.

His shout was lost in the others' as they slowly lost the ability to move.

"_Hahaha… this gas, once absorbed into your bloodstream will render you immobilized. Come, feast on these savory dishes, my offspring."_ Doom laughed evilly as creepy larvae things crawled towards the group.

"EEEEW!" Amy screamed.

"I can't move either!" Silver said nervously.

Off on the sidelines, even the guy with the megaphone and Johnny couldn't move. It seemed as though a lot of people would die before Shadow stood and faced the alien.

"_What?_" Doom asked.

"You can't take me down that easily." Shadow growled, stamping one of the larvae flat.

In a flash, Doom vanished. Shadow stomped a few more creepy things flat and slowly but surely, everyone began to move again. Maybe it was because they built up a quick immunity or something weird happened again. Either way, no one was arguing.

"Think you can take him?" Sonic asked.

"Leave him to me." Shadow said.

"DOOM'S GROWN TOO POWERFUL FOR ME TO EVEN CONTROL. IF I CAN'T DEFEAT HIM, NO ONE CAN." The guy with the megaphone said.

"You haven't met Shadow, then." Tails said.

"Can I leave now?" Shadow asked loudly.

"One second…" GhostKing cursed a camera so it would follow him around. "Just in case. Also we can watch you back at the studio and come if trouble arises. Now get out there and kick some alien butt!"

** XxXxXxXx**

Everyone watched nervously as Shadow made his way through the Black Comet. Once or twice, he ran into trouble, but he always made it out. Then he ran back into the alien overlord again.

"_I'm impressed you've made it so far._"

"He's got all seven Emeralds…isn't Shadow in a bit of trouble now?" Silver asked nervously.

"I don't know, he's Shadow. He should be able to defeat him." GhostKing said.

"OH NO!" Moonlight wailed.

Shadow had fallen to the ground, and Doom was saying something about mind control and professor Gerald using his blood to create Shadow or something. Whatever was really being said, it was creepy. Then a few TV screens were activated and a message by the professor replayed. Everyone sat in dead silence.

"Ok, we need a plan B." Johnny said. "Now. Doom's distracted with Shadow. We can sneak up there and ambush him."

"I don't think that plan will be needed." supershadower said.

Everyone sighed with relief as Shadow stood up, hopefully on his own free will. Doom teleported out of the place, leaving the Emeralds somehow.

"OH YEAH!" Nearly everyone cheered. "GO SHADOW! KICK HIS BUTT!"

Shadow went SuperShadow and flew off, the demented camera still following.

** XxXxXxXx**

"Oh….my…gah…" GhostKing gaped.

"What?" Everyone crowded around the camera again.

"Look!"

Everyone looked and freaked out. Doom had been mutated by the Emeralds or something, turning into some creepy thing that was surrounded by a bunch of debris. Shadow flew at him, and Doom threw a taxi at him.

"Is that the best he's got?" Sonic asked.

"Wait…see that cluster of lights down there?" Johnny pointed at the bottom of the screen.

"Yeah, why?" Moonlight asked, his voice shaking.

"Isn't that the studio we're in?"

"OH CRAP!" Silver lunged for the door, wrenching it open and they all darted onto the street, where a small crowd had already gathered, staring upwards.

There, high above the clouds, was the massive beast with the small pinprick of light flying around it madly. GhostKing dragged the screen out of the studio and she watched the battle up close while the others watched the skies.

"Wait, that camera up there can pick up sound, right?" Tails asked, rushing to her side.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can it play sound? I know this one can both pick up and broadcast it."

"Yeah, why?"

"Give me a microphone."

GhostKing retrieved a microphone and Tails plugged it into the camera, saying, "Shadow, can you hear me? We've escaped the comet…attack his eye!"

He unplugged the microphone, stepping back to watch the effect. Shadow had heard him, and began heading straight towards Doom's eye, charging a Chaos Spear as he went.

"That's it…keep going…" Johnny muttered to himself.

The spear struck Doom straight in the eye.

Everyone gathered in the streets cheered loudly, but they quickly quieted down again, knowing it wasn't over yet. A third and fourth hit streak followed the first. Doom looked as though he was losing steam…

…and so as Shadow. His glow was slowly fading, now a darker golden than earlier. He warily charged another spear and went for Doom's eye again.

The hit seemed to drain both of them. Shadow actually dropped a few feet in the air. Tails grabbed the microphone again. "Shadow, hit the ring containers we send up!"

"What? Oh, fine." GhostKing put all the power she possessed together and a small ring container balloon appeared, drifting slowly up to the skies. Johnny, supershadower, and even the guy with the megaphone did the same.

Shadow fired the last of his strength at the balloons, hitting them and regaining strength. He glowed with a new ferocity and darted at the alien again, charging the final blow.

A taxi cab and a refrigerator seemed to bounce off of him as he put all his power into defeating the threat. A few people in the street screamed and dodged, running for cover as both things crashed into the street nearby. There was a loud roar and the alien died and fell. Everyone screamed and ran a good fifty miles away.

"Wow…that was epic." Silver squeaked.

"BOOO YAAA!" Moonlight cheered.

Then the giant comet thing blasted off to space, where it was hit by the Eclipse Cannon and was destroyed.

GhostKing turned towards the guy with the megaphone. "Where were we before all that crap happened?"

"OH YEAH." The guy swung at her head and their brawl resumed.

** XxXxXxXx**

Shadow was standing in the observation room on the ARK. The demented camera was still behind him, but he didn't notice. He pulled out a small photo and whispered something before throwing it, where it got caught up on the camera and it self-destructed. He turned to leave the room when someone caught his eye.

"Oh, Shadow! I remember everything now! I can't believe we're still alive! After all that!" Maria ran to her friend.

"MARIA!" Shadow shouted, running up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Talk about a good ending."

Shadow spun around to see the group, minus the guy with the megaphone. Everyone was sort of beat up.

"What happened to you?" Shadow demanded.

"We only defeated one of the most powerful Authors in the universe." Sonic said, yawning.

"Hey, I think I remember stuff now." Silver tilted his head to one side. "That's right! That guy attacked us earlier in our lives…and then all this crap happened in-between then and now, and now we're here!"

"That sounds about right. And we just got into the filming crew now…we never filmed the first games." Moonlight scratched his head. "So…does that mean that Shadow really is a robot?"

"I can still bleed, can't I?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah."

"Then no. Go away."

supershadower turned towards his group of paparazzi. "Good job out there. The Commander wanted me to give these to you…but since we've been so busy…" he handed GhostKing a few disks.

She flipped out. "WOW! ACTUAL FOOTAGE FROM INSIDE GUN'S BASE? COOL! THIS IS GOING INTO THE GAME FOR SURE! NOW I HAVE TO RE-EDIT THINGS AGAIN!"

"Sucks to be you!" Tails laughed.

GhostKing teleported out of there.

** 1 MONTH LATER**…

"Now this game is epic!" Maria declared.

"Thanks to me!" Moonlight said proudly, striking an epic pose and falling over. GhostKing rolled her eyes.

"And it all fits perfectly! How did you plan that like this?" Maria ignored him.

"I dunno…it all just fell into place."

"Which is awesome!" Moonlight said from the floor, where his face was planted into the floorboards.

Johnny walked into the room. "Hey, sorry about siding with the guy. I just…I was sort of a jerk. Sorry."

"Apology accepted. No one was killed." GhostKing made popcorn appear out of nowhere and everyone ate popcorn and played video games and stuff. "And besides, we could use Author peoples to help film stuff!"

"I have an idea." supershadower declared. "We're moving the studio up here to the ARK. Since it's abandoned….no one will really care, right? And it's big enough for multiple movie sets! We can do a ton of stuff up here!"

"Good idea!" Silver said.

"Oh, and GhostKing…" supershadower stopped her before she could teleport out.

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations, you get a raise."

** XxXxXxXx**

** Tis the ending! YEY HAPPY ONE! Third one ever written by me! HOORAY! Anyway, I hope this didn't make people die from stupidness or anything. I wrote this in a week, which is saying something. Like I didn't have homework. It's amazing I'm still on the Honor Roll…**

** …anyway, yeah, this is going to be one of the last three stories I write for a while. Reason being I have YouTube movies to do and I have to get a job over the summer. Don't worry, I will keep in touch with you guys, my loyal readers. I'll PM you back and stuff and I'll still take story ideas, although I may not be able to get to them in a while.**

** No Flames! Flame me and I release Iblis!**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
